<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Santa's wish by bunnybinnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317459">Santa's wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybinnie/pseuds/bunnybinnie'>bunnybinnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Miracles, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, De-Aged Characters, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, Mention of Minor Character Death, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Orphans, Wish Fulfillment, hybrids exist, living by proxy, reindeer!jeongin, santa!chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybinnie/pseuds/bunnybinnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan, one of the Santa Claus, makes sure that everyone is always spending the happiest christmas day possible, but the loneliness is slowly taking over him. Have you ever wondered what could Santa's greatest wish be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Everyone, Bang Chan &amp; Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Santa's wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan loved his job. When he had applied to Christmas school, it was with the deepest motivation and desire to, one day, become the greatest Santa Claus ever. He loved travelling the country, leaving gifts to everyone and see the smile on their faces. He loved his ability to create snow, covering the earth in white when he was flying high in the sky, looking at all the flickering lights decorating the houses.</p><p>But there was only one thing he didn’t like: how alone he was. Chan had always been a somewhat lonely guy, from his childhood until now, and it had somehow helped him becoming the new Father Christmas. It wasn’t an easy job, very far from what people usually believed, and it required a lot of workhours and a great deal of loneliness.</p><p>For a while, he thought that granting everyone’s wishes on Christmas day was enough to fulfil his, but with time passing, and his hair turning as white as the flakes falling from his sledge, he realized how… empty he had felt all his life. And maybe it was that emptiness that made him throw a wish in the sky, a desperate call to loved and to be loved, for something, someone, that would make him feel alive after centuries of living on his own.</p><p>And maybe it was his own torment that was at the origin of the snowstorm currently hitting the country, making snow violently fall from the sky, preventing people from going outside, scaring the animals living in the forests and tearing branches apart from their trees.</p><p> </p><p>It was when he heard a faint cry from a back alley, that Chan made it stop. His mind was now focused on finding whoever needed help. He could feel, <em>smell</em> the pain from up there. He followed it, until he found himself staring at a skinny boy, whose hair was dishevelled and from which antlers were popping out. His nose was of a reindeer, round and faintly red like a dying light.</p><p>He didn’t need to ask to know that he must have belonged to a circus of some sort, like he had heard of before. Some evil men would find and capture reindeer hybrid right for Christmas time, turning them into freakshows, neglecting them and leaving them for dead in the cold streets. He had never met one before, but Chan wouldn’t deny the cuteness of the boy in front of him.</p><p>“Who are you?” the reindeer asked.</p><p>“Santa. But you can call me Chan if you want to. What’s your name?”</p><p>“Jeongin.”</p><p>“What is your greatest wish, Jeongin?”</p><p>“To find a home.”</p><p>Chan smiled, offering a seat next to him on his sleigh. They flew together high in the sky, and Chan snapped his fingers. Jeongin’s rags turned into warm colourful clothes, and his nose slowly became brighter and brighter until it was like a red light in the dark.</p><p>At every stop, Chan would ask if Jeongin would like that family, only for him to say no every time. But Chan didn’t give up. He had to trust the hybrid’s instinct. It took about fifty-six homes for him to say yes, when they finally met with a young boy, holding a puppy soft toy in his arms. The kid’s eyes widened upon seeing Santa Claus, his mouth in an o-shape.</p><p>“Hello, Seungmin,” he said.</p><p>“How do you know my name?” the child asked.</p><p>“I am Santa Claus. I know every child’s name. What is your greatest wish?”</p><p>And the kid must have been lonely, for his chin to shake and his voice to break as he said: “I want a friend.” Jeongin’s head tilted, and his nose turned even brighter.</p><p>“I have someone here,” Chan said, “who wants a friend as well. His name is Jeongin, and I’m sure you two will be the best of friends. But you have to promise me to take care of each other, will you?”</p><p>The child nodded, smiling wide when the reindeer licked his hand. And when two small stars were created in the night sky, Chan knew he had granted both of their wishes.</p><p>His annual journey continued, leaving gifts behind, and reading letters that were addressed to him. Later on, he found two boys in the street, wearing huge coats and handing posters to the few people that were roaming the streets.</p><p>He approached, not scared that the adults would see him; only the eyes of a child were able to see him, in his red coat and his sleigh.</p><p>“Have you seen our cat?” the two young boys asked him, before the older one suddenly gasped. “It’s Santa! Quick, Hyunjin, make a wish!”</p><p>Chan laughed a little, smiling at them.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Minho and Hyunjin. I am pleased to meet you,” he said.</p><p>“Are you really Santa?” Hyunjin asked, Minho discreetly elbowing him. “Hey, that hurts!”</p><p>“Of course, I am. And I will grant your wish.”</p><p>“I want my cat back,” Hyunjin said.</p><p>Chan turned to Minho, asking him his wish as well. The boy, surprised to not be too old to have his granted as well, put a loving hand on his brother’s shoulder as he spoke solemnly.</p><p>“I want my brother’s wish to be granted.”</p><p>The wind blew, making Minho’s beanie fall off his head and turning the kids’ cheeks pink. When it stopped, a black cat appeared from the corner of the street, loudly meowing. The two boys cheered and screamed in joy, hugging each other and Chan, and petting the cat as they thanked Santa Claus again and again, promising to remain well-behaved boys. And just like that, three stars appeared in the sky.</p><p>The younger boy cried happy tears, hugging his dear cat against his chest. Minho's fingers were lost in its fur, his own eyes looking wet from that Christmas miracle.</p><p>Chan smiled, wishing them yet another merry Christmas before taking them to their home. He then flew high in the sky, snow falling in tiny perfect flakes, laughing while the boys were happily waving at him.</p><p> </p><p>Exhaustion was looking at him, his bag almost empty from gifts, when he crossed path with a young man whose car had broken down. Chan stopped near him, knowing full well he couldn't be seen by his adult eyes yet still wanting to grant his wish.</p><p>He looked at the man, and smiled as he remembered how good and selfless he used to be. Changbin was the name that came to Chan, his lips pursed as the memories of a tiny boy wishing for his mom not to die came back to him.</p><p>Sometimes, Christmas wasn't always so happy for everyone and though Chan did his best, there was times he couldn't do much. He had tried, and tried, and maybe fate was stronger than his powers, because even if the mom had survived Christmas, he had learned she died a few months later. Changbin had stopped believing in him, turning Chan invisible to his eyes earlier than everyone else’s.</p><p>He couldn't tell if it was the guilt, or just the fond memories he had kept of Changbin, but he had used and abused of his power to make whatever was his wish come to life.</p><p>"Oh my god," the man exclaimed. "Finally!" he screamed in victory, his car finally turning on.</p><p>And Chan left, casting one last winter spell just to make sure Changbin would, from now, only know happy Christmas days. But maybe that wasn’t so needed, since he overheard the man on the phone, calling his boyfriend as he happily said: “Jisung? Yeah, I’ll be home soon, love ya.”</p><p>Chan couldn’t guess, but if someone were to ask Changbin, his greatest wish would have been to spend Christmas with his fiancé. He wouldn’t call it a Christmas miracle, but Jisung, true to his childlike soul, would and maybe he could have spotted Chan, if he had been there.</p><p> </p><p>The night was nearly over when he arrived at his last stop, and maybe it was the busiest one since it was an orphanage.</p><p>He delivered tiny toys here and there, sometimes candies or socks, smelling the loneliness that was so heavy in the atmosphere yet tinted with such hope he couldn't help but himself feel like everything would be okay in the end.</p><p>Chan was about to leave when he heard the faint voice of a child, and he knew he had to grant one last wish before going back to the north pole for another year.</p><p>"Merry Christmas Yongbok," Chan said. "What-"</p><p>"My name's Felix," the child softly said.</p><p>It was a sign Chan shouldn't have ignored, telling him that this one wasn't like the others.</p><p>"Oh right, silly me! Merry Christmas Felix! What is your greatest wish?"</p><p>And, with eyes brighter than the sun and stars drawn all over his face, the child simply said: "I want Santa's wish to come true."</p><p>As Chan looked at him, the picture of a young boy changing into one that looked more like a brother, maybe even a son, he felt his heart bloomed as well as Felix's. None of them had expected it to happen, but a strong unbreakable bond was now born between the two of them. While tears were overflowing Chan's face, he hugged the kid as tight as he could, and Christmas didn't feel lonely anymore.</p><p>With blurred lines between brotherhood and fatherhood, love was definitely born. And with that forever love, in the now lighter night sky, two stars appeared, brighter than ever before as they flew together, Felix's hair hidden under Chan's Christmas hat.</p><p>And no matter how much time passed, no one ever forgot the night Santa Claus' wish came true.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Thank you for reading!<br/>I really wanted to post a lil something on Christmas day. It's not much but it's honest work. Hope you liked it, and i wish y'all happy holidays. Stay safe and healthy! xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>